A Twist Of Fate?
by AbbeyAuditore
Summary: Arianna gets sucked into the game that she loves. The mysterious Juno has something to do with her past. She also has to help the God-like assassin Ezio Auditore with his destiny as well as finding her own? Will she ever find a way back home? Who is Jace? Whats her destiny? Will she ever find the man of her dreams? This is my first fanfiction so please no flames!
1. Chapter 1 THEN

Finally as I watched the last cutscene of 'Assassin's Creed II', I felt accomplishment. I had just finished 'ACII', I couldn't wait for the new one – brotherhood! Oh, how my mind wonders in an endless journey until my Ezio Auditore da Firenze all over again. My god was Ezio handsome? He has very dark chocolate black hair, a cocky and flirtatious smile any girl would swoon for, and lastly a muscular but yet soft, tanned body to top all of it off.

Drifting away from my thoughts I went back to the game. I saw Juno (a character in the game, sort of like a god who created the pieces of Eden) turn to me and say, "It is time to for fill your destiny my child, but you also have a choice whether to live there than here." My vision blurred, but I swore I could see a hand reach out to me from the TV. Then everything went black…

… "What do you mean someone's coming? Nobody's here!" A familiar voice expressed in a very deep Italian accent.

"Someone **is **coming Ezio, sooner than you think. To help you with your destiny and to also find their own. But be warned she does not come from this time. Be gentle with her. Oh and one last thing. **Turn around**." With that Juno disappeared back to her own time I think.

Leaving me and Ezio alone…

… Great!

So when Ezio did finally turn around (and saw me sitting there on the floor scared out of my witts) and walked over to me and held his hand towards me and said, "Well then er… My apologies but I do not know your name?" "My name is Ari – Arianna." I stuttered. "Well then **Arianna **please take my hand and we will go back to my villa. Does that sound alright?" He asked smiling, whilst still holding his hand out towards me.

I thought about this for a few minutes. Okay so first, I had nowhere to go, but to actually go with **him**. Secondly, I knew nothing about Monteriggioni; more specifically apart from the things I picked up on playing 'ACII'. But in my mind I was so convinced I knew how to free run and climb massive buildings. So I decided why not go for a **little** adventure. If I do get back home I'm sure… No quite certain that no one will be looking for me.

So I grabbed Ezio's hand, now afraid to let go.

So ladies and gentlemen this is where my story begins. My name is Arianna Auditore and I am an **assassin**…


	2. Chapter 2 NOW

**A/N:**** Okay sooo here's the next chapter! I hope you like it...**

When I woke up (from a nap that Ezio made me take because apparently I looked "**ill**"), I was on a black mare; I think Ezio called her "Cristina". I looked away from the mare wanting to look at my surroundings. I found out that we were moving towards a castle, high as the mountains of Jerusalem. To my left and right was the countryside for miles and miles. I felt a hand tug the reins near my lower right side of my hip; breaking away from my thoughts I whipped around and saw Ezio pull a **very** cocky smile. Oh how I'm going to pay him back later! "So Arianna, how was our little nap? Did you enjoy it?" A secretive smile played along his lips as he spoke. "My sleep was quite splendid Ezio, and yes I did enjoy it. Why?" I asked frowning. "Oh, I don't know you were sleep talking about a man named Jace amongst **other things**." Another smile played on his lips. Oh how I was going to find out about these **"other things", **I do not know.

I sighed, whilst trying to think of what Juno has said. Did I really have a choice of where I wanted to live, 1474 or 2153? I'm going to find out soon…

I hope…

With a jolt from the horse, I no longer had unanswered questions in my mind. Ezio then got off his horse and held his hand out to me once again. *Hey how the hell did we get here?!* I took it and landed on the ground with such grace, I looked like an angel. *If I do say so myself.* I looked around and saw the stables, It looked like it was about to fall down with age. Ezio moved his "Cristina" in the stables and came striding back over to me and asked, "So Arianna, what do you know about **Assassin's and Templars**?"

I was quickly taken aback by his seriousness of the question. But I answered the question true fully. "I know that the Templars have always hated the Assassin's and vice – versa. I also know that Altair Ibn La-Ahad made the creed what it was today. I also know that; **nothing is true and that everything is permitted**." I finished, releasing a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. "I will only ask you **once** and once **only**. How do you know so much about the creed?" Ezio said whilst backing me up to a pole and pulling out his hidden blade which I might add is pointed at my throat. "So first, remember Ezio, I come from a **different time**, and second where I come from you and Altair and any other assassin's that come after you I know all about. Because **where I come from**, your assassin business is **nothing **but a **game**. *Well I think it's a game in my world.*" I finished again, hoping that Ezio would remove his hidden blade from my throat. As it is starting to really hurt. "Then why are you **here**?!" Ezio asked venomously; inches away from my face. "You heard Juno! Apparently I **have to help you **with your destiny as well as finding my own! But apart from what Juno said I have **no idea**." I shouted; giving Ezio a scowl in the process. "Okay fine. We've wasted too much time already." Ezio mumbled, putting his hidden blade back. **Thank God!** He then started making his way to the villa of Auditore…

*which was miles away! God **more walking! **Ergh…*

… After our little "**talk**" we had back there, we finally had a comfortable silence.

"So where your from **this **is all just a **game**?" Ezio gestured all around us, breaking the comfortable silence. "Well yeah it is, before I met you, I just finished playing as **you**. The next game was going to be called 'Brotherhood'." I answered. "So you must've seen what happened just before I became an assassin, no?" Ezio asked with a glum look on his face. "Yeah and I'm truly sorry about truly sorry about that Ezio, but let me say this though. You shouldn't just fight for revenge you should fight for justice, don't you think?" I stated. Now an awkward silence came over us like a dark fog surrounds a frosty lake at winter. When I looked back towards Ezio he looked in deep thought.

So after all of the walking we finally reached the villa of Auditore. I wonder what happens next in this adventure of mine?


	3. Chapter 3 THE VILLA OF AUDITORE

**A/N: From now on I will be putting some of the writing from the other chapters at the begining so you can refresh your memory. Hope you enjoy this...**

"Mario." Ezio shouted. "My God! Can you get any louder?!" I stated angrily.

He ignored me. *Of course he did. Everyone does…* "Ah Ezio I was wondering when you would get back. Who is this with you?" Mario asked pulling Ezio into a bear hug. "This uncle, is **Arianna**. Apparently according to this person or ghost from the apple told me that she is to help us." Ezio stated pulling away from the bear hug. "Correction, I do believe that she said, 'to help **you **find **your destiny** but to also find hers', and it's a pleasure to meet you Mario Auditore." I finished, now looking down at my hands and staring at them like they were very interesting.

*Before you ask yes I am **very **embarrassed* "It's a pleasure **Arianna**, but how did you find my nephew?" Mario added taking my hand and kissing the top of it. "Well… I…." I stuttered. "Come child. Start from the beginning." Mario said with an encouraging smile, leading us into the villa.

So I did, I told my story to Mario from the beginning…

… But I didn't know that after I told it that there was going to be an argument over my future here. :/

"I say she stays with us." Stated Mario. "Why, what good could she do?" Ezio retorted back. *Quite a lot **actually*** "She knows about us, she could be a valuable asset." Mario countered. "What are you suggesting we train her to be an assassin?" Ezio sneered. "Yes." Mario said bluntly. This silenced Ezio; it also made me look at Mario like he was on the right lines. *Maybe Mario's right, I am a valuable asset after all* A small smile was spread across my face, but it soon faded quickly. "What, are you mental? **Her** an assassin **never**!" Ezio shouted. "Yes maybe I am mental, but when I took one look at her I knew she was destined for greatness alongside **you**! She may not look much right now, but give her a couple of weeks, then I'll prove to you that she can become an **assassin**!" Mario said glaring at him. "Fine. Do whatever you feel right! I don't care." With that final statement Ezio left slamming the door in the process, causing me to jump and nearly fall from my chair. "Well that was eventful." I said in a sarcastic tone, rolling my eyes. "Sorry about him, I'm sure he'll come around eventually, but for now I'll let you meet my niece Claudia as you'll be sharing a room with her." Mario said. With that I followed him to Claudia's room, which surprisingly isn't that far. "Ezio's room is just next door." Mario stated pointing to the wooden door on the right. … Great

… Just great…

Mario then knocked on the hard wood door.

We heard a faint famine voice say, "Come in."


	4. Chapter 4 CLAUDIA'S ROOM

**Previously:**

**'Mario then knocked on the hard wood door. **

**We heard a fain famine voice say, "Come in."'**

We walked into the small room. It had two huge stained glass windows, a king sized bed with silky red cover and drapes, tow chestier draws, one with a huge mirror on it surrounded by hair equipment. "Hello uncle." Claudia said. Claudia had silky black hair, with black eyes to go with it, she also had a petite body, tanned (like Ezio's), but instead of a grumpy expression like I was hoping I got a kind and heart-warming one. "Ah Claudia, this is Arianna she will be staying with us from now on, she'll be staying with you in **your **room." Mario explained. "Hmmmm, okay then, let me see her." Claudia asserted. "She's not much is she? A bit chubby I'd say." Claudia said out loud to herself. "What! What do you mean I'm **not much**? *Absurd really!* I'll prove you wrong! As for me being a bit chubby, so what. It's my body not yours, so why do you even care?" I stated angrily. Claudia started laughing. *****Okay now I'm confused. What is this girl on?***** A confused look spread over my face. "It was a tick silly, it's what I do to see if I can be good friends with them." Claudia giggled. "So am I your friend then?" I asked. "Yeah you're alright." Claudia announced. "Well then I'll leave you two to get acquainted with each other." Mario said smiling. Making his way to the door. "Thank you Mario, I really appreciate all that you have done for me." I stated smiling one of my rarest smiles that only a few people get to see in their lifetime. "No problem Arianna, by the way your training starts tomorrow." Mario finished flashing a smile before heading out the door.

"Well then, come sit down. I want to know all about you." Claudia said patting to the side of her on the bed. "Okay then, this is going to take a while though." I sighed this **was** going to take a **long **time.

So I told her **everything**…

…The reaction from her was not what I was expecting

…**at all**…

… Claudia's mouth hung open. (Right after I finished telling my story… Does everyone have to do that?) She then pulled me into a very unexpected hug. "If I had to go what you've been through and going through right now, I would've had a break down right now!" Claudia whispered in my ear. "Yeah well I don't really have anything to cry about." I mumbled. "Really so you wouldn't cry about your family?" Claudia questioned. "Well my dad died when I was one and I don't know who my mum is as she put me up for adoption." I stated with an expressionless face.

"So tell me your story." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "But don't you know it already?" Claudia asked. "Not all of it." I stated plainly.

She nodded and began….


	5. Chapter 5 TRAINING AND WEIRD DREAMS?

**Previously:**

**"So tell me your story." I said, trying to lighten the mood. **

**"But don't you know it already?" Claudia asked. **

**"Not all of it." I stated plainly. **

**She nodded and began….**

… Me and Claudia came out of our room laughing our heads off. "Erghhh… Do you know how early it is?" Said Ezio sleepily. "Yes it's morning, and anyway I'll talk to you later Claudia, I have to now go and train with Mario." I said producing one of my very famous fake smiles. "Of course Arianna good luck!" Claudia said hugging me. "Oh yes I almost forgot you're going to train with Mario! Ha-ha. Well good luck! You're going to need it." Ezio said laughing. "Yes I'm training with Mario! Thanks for the good luck Ezio and Claudia, because I'm going to show you wrong Ezio, I can become an assassin." I said confidently. "Well good luck anyway." He said laughing, just forgetting that he already said 'good luck'. I walked off down the hall towards the ginormous doors for my training to begin, in the background I heard Ezio laughing and Claudia scolding him.

"Ah! There you are Arianna, you're late." Mario said calmly. "Oh I'm sorry Mario, but your nephew and niece likes talking way too much." I said laughing nervously. "Bwhahaha. They do like their talking your right about that." Mario laughed. "But enough of the funny business, come let us train." Mario escorted me to the training ring.

Once in the training ring Mario finally starts to teach me once he finished telling **all **of his boring safety procedures. As if I hadn't heard them all before. "Okay, I'll shut up about the safety procedures, let's start training on your defense and offence. Let's start with showing you defense methods." Mario stated. "Well I did karate when I was three years old up until I was fifth teen years old." I said dreading explaining what karate meant to Mario. "What's karate? Is it some sort of defense method?" Mario asked intriguingly. "Erm… Yeah karate is sort of a defense method. I could show you some if you want?" I questioned. "Could you? It could be a great help to our cause." Mario asked. "Of course." I replied politely.

So I showed him / taught him some of my karate moves, and he taught me **a lot** of defensiveness moves that I could use if I was ever to come under attack. I might add that when Mario was teaching me these moves he would want me to master them **all **to **perfection**. By the end of the day, I was so warn out that I collapsed on my bed, going into sleep mode…

… I woke up with a jolt. "Hello dear child." Said a familiar voice. "Juno." I sneered, with my eyes narrowing. "What do you want with me? Am I dreaming all of this?!" I stated, giving Juno one of my most famous death glares.

Her face was emotionless to my glare.

That bitch.

"To answer your first question I have come to tell you more about why I brought you here. To your second question, yes you are dreaming all of this, but when you wake up you will automatically tell Mario about this conversation and no one else, **am I understood**." Juno stated calmly. "Fine, let's get this over with." I said folding my arms across my chest. "So in the beginning before my people were destroyed, we helped create this world with the man you call 'God'. I and seven others were known as 'The guardians of the Piece of Eden', throughout the centuries we watched as man fought with man – Templars fought with Assassins and vice versa – all in order to get 'The Piece of Eden'. We managed for a long time to stop them, but their forces were too huge and strong, so they over powered us. One day, an assassin named **Altair Ibn – La A 'had** found 'The Piece of Eden' and swore to us that he would protect it with his life. He did just that. But now the Templars have grown stronger. It is yours and Ezio's destiny to find it and hide it. As you are now a guardian just like I was. So do this and then you'll be able to return home if you wish. But remember this. If you're ever in doubt all you have to do is let's say **call on me and I'll be there**." With that Juno disappeared again…

… Leaving me peace as I slept…

…Finally…


	6. Chapter 6 DESTINY OR FATE?

I woke up to the sun creeping through window and illuminating the whole room, to the blue sky with no clouds in site, to the sound of birds chirping and sword colliding. What a peaceful day, sadly it is going to change dramatically in the next 5 hours. Then I remembered the dream I had last night. Looking over to Claudia to see if she was awake. She wasn't. So I climbed out of bed quietly trying not to wake her, and got dressed in my usual training outfit, a white cotton shirt that fitted my body perfectly, brown trousers with a belt to hold them up as they were a bit big for me, also brown boots that was actually the right size. I looked at myself in the mirror, I really needed to sort out my chocolate brown hair as every morning it's either really frizzy or I just tie it up in a loose bun. So I decided to just tie it up in a loose bun. So I walked out of my room carefully not trying to wake up Claudia.

As soon as I shut the bedroom door, I slammed straight into someone.

"Oh no I'm sor-" I didn't bother finishing the sentence because Ezio was standing over me with a smug look on his face.

"Oh Arianna I did not see you there. Were you about to say something?" Ezio said smugly. "Oh Ezio sure you didn't see me there. Anyway what are you doing up so early?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I'll answer if you tell me the reason why you're up early." Ezio smiled playfully. "I asked you first." I smiled smugly playing his little game. "Very well. I am going to visit uncle Mario actually. I wanted to know if you have made any progress at all." Ezio said simply. "Well I was actually going to see Mario as well. You check up on my training?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Hmm would you accompany me there and yes I want to see if you actually have what it takes to be an assassin. By Mario's report to me he seems very impressed with your skill. I've also been watching you spar with him a couple of times you're pretty good actually." Ezio said true fully "Yes I will accompany you there as we are both heading the same way apparently." I stated and started walking towards Mario's study. "Hey wait!" Ezio shouted running after me.

So we both reached Mario's study. Ezio, wanting to be a gentlemen opened up the door and allowed me to enter first. "Ah, Ezio and Arianna what are you doing up so early and what are you doing in my office? Has something bad happened?" Mario stated giving us a worried look. "No uncle. Nothing bad has happened. We both just need to speak with you. Arianna would you like to go first?" Ezio said looking at me. "No thank you Ezio. What I need to tell Mario is for Mario alone." I said sternly. "Okay then." Ezio shrugged. So whilst Ezio and Mario were talking about his next mission, I wondered around the study. There are a vast amount of books ranging from the start of the 15th century to up until now. Hmm, maybe I can ask Mario if I am allowed to take one, I hope there's one about how the creed first started and how Altair made it what it was today. So after a while of wondering through his book collection, he called me back to his office to discuss what I needed to talk to him about in the first place.

"Arianna please sit. So what is it that you need to discuss to me?" Mario asked. "Well I had this really weird dream last night, it involved this god – like moving image called Juno talking to me." I started. So I told him the rest of my dream and what Juno said about me and Ezio. "Hm, this is a very difficult situation. If the Templars ever found out what you and Ezio are going to do, they will not stop until you two and the rest of the order are dead." Mario said seriously. "So tell me, what do I have to do?" I asked seriously. "Well you already know what to do." Mario said like it was the obvious thing in the world. "Well that's a bit hard seeing as we don't know where the other artifacts are." I said rolling my eyes. "Well that's true, but that means you have to help people who in return can give you information. It also means you have to work with Ezio as soon as you become an assassins which in my eyes could be very soon." Mario stated. "But I don't even get along with Ezio, I mean he's up his own ass, he's so cocky." I stated with an annoyed expression on my face. "Well that means you two can learn to get along over time then. Anyway I have other things to do, so I am going to have to ask you to leave and we will resume this conversation tomorrow." Mario said walking me to the door. "Hm, alright then, I'll see you later. I'm going to see Claudia and see if she needs any help with whatever she's doing." I said walking out the door. So I walked towards my room to see if Claudia was there. I opened the door and looked around. She wasn't there. Well that's odd. That means I'm going to have to ask Ezio where she is. Great…

… "Hey Ezio, where's Claudia?" I asked. "I do believe she's in the library doing work for Mario." Ezio replied simply. "No I'm serious where is she?" I said trying to control my giggles. "No **I'm serious** she's working for Mario." Ezio replied simply again. Now after Ezio said this, it left me speechless and frankly that saying something because I never shut up. "Well… I'm going to see if Claudia needs any help." I said recovering the mini speechless façade.

I turned around and started walking towards the library…

"Claudia! There you are. I've been looking everywhere!" I said hugging my friend. "Oh Arianna! This is torcher. Father would never let me work a day in my life!" Claudia said throwing her hands up in the air. "Hm, let's see if I can help you get rid of all this then." I stated pulling up a chair next to her. "Oh no Arianna, I couldn't ask you to do that." Claudia said. "I don't mind really. I'm going to help whether or not you want it." I stated firmly. "Hm, okay then how about you start with that pile over there." Claudia said pointing to the pile next to me. "Wait is all this about money that we need to get this place running again." I questioned. "Yes, but the problem is that we hardly have any money." Claudia said sighing. "Hm, well girls why don't you put the money we do have into something practical like a bank or an amour shop. I know it will be very useful to some people, and anyway it looks like you actually have enough for them both." Said Mario coming up behind me and looking over my pile. "Oh hello Mario, it's good to see you again. Hm, I like your idea it would help people quite a lot especially if they need any amour to be repaired or just need new amour if they go out travelling a lot." I stated nodding my head to Mario. "Then it's settled then we'll get the bank and an amour shop. Thank you Arianna and Uncle Mario I don't think I would've been able to think of this on my own." Claudia said hugging each of us. "No problem Claudia, anyway I think it's time for dinner don't you think? Anyway I'm starving." Mario stated walking out the door. "Hey wait!" "Come on Uncle slow down." Arianna and Claudia said at the same time. There was only four of us at the dining table that night. Me, Uncle Mario, Claudia and Maria. Ezio was nowhere to be found. That's very odd he never misses a meal. Wait a minute why the hell am I worrying about him?! He's treated me like shit throughout the time I've been here already and now I'm worrying about him! Come on Arianna pull yourself together women. "You don't like Ezio at all!" Said a voice in the back of my head. Hm, but do I like Ezio though? I liked him throughout 'assassin's creed II' how could it change now? "Hey Arianna." Mario said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yes Mario?" I replied. "I was just saying to Maria how well you are doing in training and I said that you can take your final test next week. Then if you pass you'll be an assassin." Mario stated. An eerie silence descended around the table. "If you think I'm ready then I'll take it next week and anyway as you and I already know we both know what I will be doing if I'm actually made an assassin." I said smiling. "Hm, good and I think you're more than ready." Mario said smiling finishing off his meal. "Hm, well if that's all, then I'm going to go to bed. Night all." I said standing up and heading towards the door. I heard a course of "good nights" from everyone. So when I reached my room, I feel right onto my bed not bothering to change falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Fun day with Ezio?

**A/N:**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to WolfstarXPiccolo for giving me this idea! So I thank you! I hope I do your idea the justice it deserves. I don't own assassins creed but I do own my OC Arianna. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please! **

**Enjoy reading! **

* * *

***Morning (Arianna is still asleep) **

Luckily I haven't had any more dreams with Juno yet. THANK GOD! I don't think I could've taken another dream finding out new information about mine and Ezio's destiny. I mean really I HAVE to HELP Ezio. Pfftt yeah right, it'll be him helping me all of the time.

CRASH!

"HOLY JESUS. WHAT WAS THAT!?" I screamed at Claudia.

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME!" Claudia screamed back.

"Someone aiutateme! (Someone help me!)"

Me and Claudia both ran to the window…

We saw Ezio dangling by his boot on the sign for the bank.

We both turn to each other and burst out laughing.

"You have to go and help him Arianna" Claudia said still slightly giggling.

"What…. Why me? Why not you, you're his sister?" I exclaimed.

"Well yes I am his sister but that doesn't mean anything. I mean come on, he may be a bastardo most of the time but think about it your training to be an assassin. If you get him down, you could do a compromise and get him to teach you how climb up buildings." Claudia said with a small smile on her face.

"Hmm… Fine, I'll help him but that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun whilst he's up there." I giggled and walked towards the door.

"Oh Arianna!" Claudia shouted.

"Yes Claudia?" I replied softly.

"Buona fortuna (good luck), you're going to need it." Claudia said pulling me into a hug.

"Grazie." I said walking out the door.

As I walked through the courtyard I could still hear Ezio's cries for help. GOD! It was soo funny to hear.

So I finally made it to the place where Ezio is dangling from. This is such a funny sight to see. If only I had a camera.

"Well Ezio how's it hanging?" I shouted.

As soon as he saw me, he smiled. He ACTUALLY smiled and for once it was directed at me!

"Do you think you could ayúdenme (help me)?" Ezio asked sweetly.

Is this how he beds women? By talking sweetly to them, to coax them into bed with him. Eww now I have a disgusting image in my mind! Thanks brain!

"Hmm.. how about we make a compromise?" I asked sweetly battering my eyelids.

"What would this compromise involve?" Ezio replied eyeing me suspiously.

"Well if I get you down, you have to teach me how to climb high buildings and other things like that." I said in a matter of a fact tone.

"Hmm… How about no." Ezio said smiling one of those cocky smiles.

"Well it's your loss. You're not going to get down any time soon then." I said shrugging my shoulders, and settling down on a stool near where Ezio is still dangling.

"Wait cosa diavolo aspetti (what in the devil are you waiting for?)" Ezio shouted at me.

"Hey, no need to shout! Like I said I'm not getting you down until you say you're going to teach me how to climb." I said looking at my boots.

"I have the whole day to waste. I can watch you squirm up there **all day**." I said smiling, picking at my nails.

**A couple of hours later…**

"COME ON! Can't you get me down yet?" Ezio shouted quietly.

"How MANY times do I HAVE to tell you? I'm not letting you down until you agree with my terms." I said smiling to myself.

I heard Ezio sigh. That only made me smile more. GOD! I am enjoying toying with him.

A small crowd had gathered around Ezio. I just watched and laughed.

After a couple of minutes you could tell that Ezio was feeling annoyed.

"If I agree to your terms will you let me down?" Ezio sighed.

"Yes if you agree with my terms I will get you down." I said nodding my head.

"I agree to your terms." Ezio sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" I said smiling.

"I said, I agree to your terms." Ezio growled.

"I still couldn't quite hear, speak up!" I said trying to control my laughter.

"I said! I AGREE with your terms now GET ME DOWN!" Ezio shouted.

"Okay! Okay! God! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" I sighed standing up.

"What the hell are knickers?" Ezio questioned.

"OMG! Don't worry! A story for another time." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

I think I'm starting to get a headache.

"Okay so how do I climb?" I asked walking over to him.

"Just put your leg onto something big so that you'll be secure. Okay?" Ezio stated.

"Okay just give me a minuet." I said nervously.

Once I was in a secure position, Ezio then spoke to me again.

"Now push your body up towards another part of the building, then another time…" Ezio rambled.

"Yeah thanks Captain Obvious like I didn't know what to do next!" I tutted to myself.

After about 5 minutes of climbing and all the time Ezio was moaning. I finally made it to the top of the building. I can now finally see where Ezio is being trapped. His buckle on his boot is hooked on the corner of the sign. If I could just reach it and get it off then Ezio would fall face – first to the ground. Now wouldn't that be fun to do!?

Hmm… I only have one word in my mind... REVENGE! :) Bitter – bitter sweet revenge! Woo! This is going to be such a laugh.

"Have you found out the problem as to why I'm still dangling yet?" Ezio asked looking up at me with a red face. Probably… I mean most likely the blood is rushing to his head fast.

"Yes I've found it, but if I take it off you'll fall face first on the ground." I said tugging at his buckle.

"What are you –" Ezio said/ Screaming I think…

You should hear his scream he sounds like a girl!

When he finally hit thee ground all you could hear was my laughter booming around the whole city.

As soon as he got up from the ground he started laughing! And I mean proper laughing with tears in his eyes. He was LAUGHING! I thought he was going to KILL ME!

"Hey Arianna, you know you can get down now?" Ezio said still slightly laughing.

"Ahhh you see I don't know how…" I trailed off.

Now it was his turn to teach me again… Joy...!


	8. Chapter 8 A day off?

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews so far. Me and my sister were reading one and it made us burst out laughing! It's now given me the confidence boost I need so thanks! Soo yeah here you go guys here's chapter 8! :)**

* * *

**(Mid – day. The next day after chapter 7)**

**Dear diary, **

** I have done nothing productive all day ;), and I am absolutely loving it! I finally get a day off. Why you ask? Because Mario said that I needed to be mentally prepared in becoming an assassin. God! Don't I know it! I've watched Ezio do all this shit. I think I know how hard it is. How many times have I watched Ezio kill people and still be mentally scared. I think I'm going to go and talk to Ezio about this, maybe Maria if she feels like talking.**

**Bye, Bye diary wish me luck**

**Arianna**

Yes, Yes I know ME writing a DIARY! No way! But know I'm going to stick with this. I might as well record my time here before I get to go home (whenever that is!) But when I do go home I will miss this place. Well not the place but the people here, like Mario, Claudia and Maria. Oh you thought I was going to say Ezio?! Ha like I would miss that Bastardo!

But anyway let's hope today will be a new day, let's hope I can make a new friend in the village.

An idea popped into my head about actually talking to Ezio. I thought about this for a few minutes and I finally concluded that talking to Ezio was a bad idea because I do not want an awkward conversation with him as he'll just bring up what happened yesterday! Why don't I just tell you what happened…

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Hey Arianna, you know you can get down now right?" Ezio said still slightly laughing._**

**_"Ahh you see I don't know how…" I trailed off._**

**_Now it was his turn to teach me again… Joy …!_**

**_"So you can everything else but you can't jump down from a building?" Ezio said with an annoyed expression._**

**_"Well sorry Mr- I'm- So- Perfect- I- Can- Do- Everything. Can't you think that someone actually can't do something?" I said smugly._**

**_"Just do as I say, got it?" Ezio ordered._**

**_"Fine!" I muttered crossing my arms over my chest._**

**_"Spread your arms to your sides and stretch them out, part your legs slightly and then jump." Ezio instructed._**

**_"Is that all?" I groaned._**

**_"Yes, now do it!" Ezio said impatiently. _**

**_"Okay, Okay. God." I said rolling my eyes._**

**_After a few minuets, I finally did as Ezio instructed…_**

**_… I jumped and failed… Miserably._**

**_My legs starting having a spasm attacks mid – air. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact with the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes and found out that I was face to face with Ezio. I blushed at the intense stair he was giving me. Ezio opened his mouth as if to say something, but he was interrupted…_**

**_"Arianna!" Said someone to my right._**

**_"What… OMG! Jace?" I said with excitement._**

**_I quickly jumped out of Ezio's arms and ran into Jaces. He picked me up and twirled me around._**

**_"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling._**

**_"Well I've come to take you home! Back to Clary." Jace said smiling._**

**_"Who's Clary?" I asked frowning._**

**_"She's your sister Arianna. Don't you remember?" Jace said laughing._**

**_"No. I don't have a sister Jace." I said my frown increasing._**

**_As soon as I said this his smile dropped._**

**_"You've got to be kidding me!" Jace groaned running a hand threw his dirty blonde hair._**

**_Someone cleared their throat behind us. I jumped and turned around. It was Ezio. How could I forget that he was here!_**

**_"Jace this is Ezio Auditore. Ezio this is Jace Wayland." I said introducing the pair of them._**

**_"Arianna what's that on your shoulder?" Ezio asked pointing to my shoulder._**

**_"Oh that means I'm your parabatai." Jace replied._**

**_"What's a parabatai?" Ezio asked._**

**_"It's sort of like a soul mate thing but lets not get into that yet. Come on Arianna won't you show me around?" Jace said smiling._**

**_I looked out of the corner of my eye towards Ezio and saw a flash of something in his eyes. Was it jealousy? _**

**_"Sorry Jace but I can't today but I can tomorrow." I said._**

**_"Oh okay then well I'll see you tomorrow okay Ari." Jace said winking and ruffling my hair._**

**_"Must you always go for the hair?" I said laughing_**

**_As Jace started walking away I shouted at him saying, "Jace, don't you want to know where we are?" _**

**_"I find you tomorrow my little dove." With that Jace vanished._**

**End of Flashback**

I heard knocking at my door.

"Jace? How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Well it is a small town? City? Village? Whatever just tell me how you got here." Jace said pulling me out of my room.

So I did whilst we were walking.

"So Jace what's your story?" I asked as soon as I finished telling mine.

"Well me and Clary spent a month looking for you but we soon took a break because Clary got this really weird dream about you being here and a God – like person told her that we have to come and get you out. After a few weeks of trying to solve what the mysterious person said, we thought that we finally had hope finding you but we just didn't know how to get here. But anyway, a week later me and Isabelle were fighting this demom, I lost its sent and tried to look for it. I walked around a corner to find that it was a dead end. I was going to turn back and go the way I came to see if I could pick up the sent. But the demon was there blocking my path. We fought for a long time. He was so close to finishing me off; but then I saw a blinding white light blocking my vision so I closed my eyes. It felt like I was being sucked into something. But when I opened my eyes I was here and you were in Ezio's arms, and yeah you know the rest." Jace finished. But I swear I heard a hint of jealousy when he said Ezio's name.

"So yeah I've come to take you back home. Anyway it looks like a really bad, dodgy place even. I also think that Ezio's a demon!" Jace exclaimed.

I burst out laughing when he called Ezio a demon. I'm sorry but it's just too funny! Come on even you guys have to admit that right?

"What are you on about? Ezio isn't a demon and you know it. You played the 'Assassins creed' games with me, so you know that he isn't a demon." I said still slightly laughing.

"Well I know that I'm right and I'm going to go and kill him myself." Jace determinedly said.

With that Jace walked away from me. I quickly decided to save Jace from the humiliation of Ezio beating him. So I ran after Jace calling his name.

When I finally came back to the villa I still couldn't find him. I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards…

…My "attacker" was going to be in for a shock when I'm done with him or her. I quickly twisted myself out from his grasp and grabbed his arm and then with all my strength I hulled him over my shoulder. With a loud thump he hit the floor and groaned.

"Arianna please never do that to me again." Jace said groaning.

"OMG! That was you. Jace never ever do that to me again." I said angrily smacking the back of his before walking away.

"Wait!" Jace said pulling me too him.

His lips crushed hard against mine. I was so shocked to do anything.

"Hey there you are Arianna, I've been looking for you every-" Ezio didn't finish his sentence he was to shocked (Kind of like me!) to do anything but look at Jace kissing me.

* * *

**A/N:**** Don't forget to review guys! Thanks again for the most awesome reviews keep them coming please. But no flames. Hope you guys have a good day! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Two Lovers?

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Here's chapter 9! I hope you guys like it. Lets just say that its very eventful and that there may or may not be a kiss scene in there between Ezio and my OC! :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Wait!" Jace said pulling me too him.**

**His lips crushed hard against mine. I was so shocked to do anything.**

**"Hey there you are Arianna, I've been looking for you every-" Ezio didn't finish his sentence he was to shocked (Kind of like me!) to do anything but look at Jace kissing me.**

* * *

Jace was still kissing me, holding me there. Ezio was stood there speechless. I pushed Jace away from me. I brought my hand up and slapped him around the face. I quickly ran out the room rushing past Ezio. I need to talk to someone. Only one name came to mind. Mario.

I ran as fast as my legs could go to Mario's office. I burst into the room and ran to Mario, I hugged him and broke down. I couldn't keep my tears in any longer. I just had to let them out. He just held me, stroking my hair, whispering comforting things. I knew he wanted to know why I was crying in his arms, so with all the courage I had left I locked back the tears for now. I pushed him away from me slightly and looked towards the floor.

"Jace kissed me. I was too shocked to push him away, then Ezio came in probably wanting to talk to me about something important but then he saw Jace kissing me. He just stood there speechless. I pushed Jace away and slapped him around the face and ran here. Please Mario tell me what to do! I feel so lost!" I babbled whilst crying hysterically.

"Shhh Ari. I want to tell you that everything is going to be okay. But you and I both know that it isn't true." Mario said calmly, staring straight into my eyes.

"The only advice I can give you is that 'in life you always have a choice. Sometimes it's easier to believe that you don't. Some choices are easy. Some… Some stay with you forever.' That's the only advice I can think of at the moment. Just think about it okay?" Mario finished.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned and looked around. I saw Hodge… I haven't seen him, in what? 2 years. He looks like a ghost.

"Hodge? What are you doing here? How did you get in? Why in hell do you look like that?" I asked.

"I don't have much time here so listen carefully. I have frozen time so Mario won't know that we are having this conversation. Heed these words you'll need them in the near future I hope. 'No young man / women, no matter how great can know his / her destiny. But sometimes you've got to do what you think is right and damn the consequences.' I have seen how much he needs you, and how much you need him." Hodge finished his speech and faded out.

"Wait who is he? What do you mean?" I asked / shouted.

Hodges voice filled my head and said softly, "You'll know in due time child, it has been an honor knowing you. Oh and one last piece of advice. 'Always remember that we all have light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." With that Hodges voice left my head.

I turned back to Mario and said firmly, "I what to do now, thank you Mario." Flashing him a small smile I left his office.

**(Later that night):**

I was sitting on the roof looking up at the stars. I started singing a song that fitted my current situation perfectly.

**(Take a hint – By Victorious):**

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

** I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

** I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**

** But it always seems to bite me in the-**

** Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

** You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

** You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

** And that is when it started going south**

** Oh!**

** Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

** Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

** I think you could use a mint**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

** T-take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

** I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

** You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**

** And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

** You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

** Oh!**

** Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

** Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

** I think you could use a mint**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

** T-take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

** What about "no" don't you get**

** So go and tell your friends**

** I'm not really interested**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and**

** You'll be gone**

**One**

**Get your hands off my-**

**Two.**

** Or I'll punch you in the-**

** Three.**

** Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** I am not your missing link**

** Let me tell you what I think**

** I think you could use a mint**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** Woah!**

** Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

** Stop your staring at my- Hey!**

** Take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La...**

** T-take a hint, take a hint**

** La, La, La... **

"That song was amazing. It sounds like it fits your situation perfectly." Ezio said seriously from behind me.

"Omg! When in hell did you get here?" I asked.

"Halfway through the song." Ezio automatically replied.

"Er… Well do you want to sit down, look at the stars and talk?" I suggested.

We talked about anything and everything. Then a few hours later the talking had to come to an end.

"… and that's what happened." I finished laughing.

A piece of my hair fell in front of my face. Ezio put the piece of hair back behind my ear. He then placed his hand on cheek and stared into my eyes.

"You know when I first met you I was so annoyed that I would have to look after you and guide you, but now I don't find it annoying. It's like it's my daily routine to look after you. But for the whole of this week my feelings for you have changed. I'm no longer irritated by you. Well I always thought that I was irritated, but I think what I'm trying to say is that I think I'm starting to like you." Ezio said breathing out a sigh.

His face started to get closer to my face. I felt his hot breath right near my lips. I looked in his eyes and I found out that he was staring straight back. He the kissed me lightly on the lips. Of course I kissed back, who wouldn't right?

When we parted we looked back into eachothers eyes and smiled. Ezio then said that we should both head back to bed because it looks like mid-night, so theres like only a few hours left until sunrise.

When I layed down on my bed I actually felt pure bliss. But the funny thing is the feeling of pure bliss only lasts for so long…

**(2 days later):**

"Hey Ezio can I talk to you… In private for a couple of minuets?" I asked with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Ezio asked.

"Yes everything's really great actually I just need to tell you something." I said nervously.

"Okay then. What is it you need to tell me then?" Ezio asked curiously.

"Well you know our chat that we had two nights ago on the roof? Well I just need to tell you that… God! This is hard! I'm just going to say it. I return you feelings." I gushed put whilst blushing hard.

He then did something that caught me off guard completely. He kissed me. Then Jace walked in, we then broke apart…

…Let's just say by Jaces face…

…Shit is going to go down! Not in a good way either!

"What are you doing kissing my parabatai?!" Jace said angrily.

"Well I'm courting her. What does it look like?" Ezio replied putting his hand around my waist pulling me to him.

"Wait what! You two are courting now?" Jace said looking at me.

"Yes we're courting. Is that a problem Jace?" I asked calmly.

"Problem? Of course it's a problem! I don't want to see you kissing other guys just two days after I told you about my feeling for you." Jace replied his voice rising slightly.

"Didn't you understand when she pushed you away and then slapped you around the face that she doesn't return your feelings? Don't you think that tells you something? Oh like I don't know, maybe to back off." Ezio said inching closer to Jace.

Now I understand how this looks right? Two guys fighting over the girl they love. I should be fangirling but instead if you were in my shoes now you wouldn't be fangirling it's scary. Like fright night scary!

So anyway…. Jace snapped and lunged for Ezio but missed and landed on me…

…He probably thought I was Ezio because one minuet my face felt fine, and the next I felt Jaces fist punching my jaw…

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Did you enjoy reading it? Don't forget to review, I really need reviews my confidence boost is slowly slipping away... :)**


	10. Chapter 10 AN:Sorry guys not a chapter!

Hey guys! ~~

Em.. sorry I haven't updated in a while and I might not do for a couple of months. Beause I'm just really having a bad time at the moment so I just need to sort myself out! So yeah and to anyone new reading my story = thank you soo much :)

Love you guys!

Abbey! xx


End file.
